superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Chalkboard Bungle/Hurray for Slappy/The Great Wakkorotti: The Master
"Chalkboard Bungle" Story by Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Rusty Mills "Hurray for Slappy" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Rusty Mills "The Great Wakkorotti: The Master and His Music" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Jeff DeGrandis Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Walter Wolf Jack Burns as Sid Avery Schreiber as Beanie Valri Bronfield as Maru Hartless Burps by Maurice LaMarche Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh "The Great Wakkorotti" Music by Russell Brower Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Tony Craig Jeffrey DeGrandis Kirk Hanson Brian Mitchell Sheet Timing Jeffrey DeGrandis Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Mike Reyna Slugging Jeffrey DeGrandis Michael Gerard Rusty Mills Model Design Frederick Gardner Dan McHugh Rusty Mills Lynne Naylor B.G. Key Design John Koch Hugh Pettibone Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Jeff Richards Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman The Shepherd Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Yuichiro Yano, Keiko Oyamada Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Freelane Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Animator: Stan Fong Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warenr Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution